Pokémon Ranger: Legion of Doom
by stardustdragon2011
Summary: When Ben uncovers a mysterious file containing information on the worst crisis in Pokémon Ranger history, Solana and Kellyn tell him the story of how they almost lost everything to the most ruthless villains in the world. Set before Guardian Signs for the main story.
1. Prologue: The Bad Memories File

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**NOTE: This first chapter is actually set in the present day, shortly before the events of my other fanfic, Brain Attack. The real story is told by Solana and Kellyn which is set in the past shortly after the events of Shadows of Almia.**

Solana strolled along the corridors of the Oblivia Ranger Union marking her usual checks before she could head back to Fiore and see how Lunick was holding up. On her stroll, she noticed Ben sitting by a computer screen with the Ukelele Pichu he befriended earlier in his last caper with Summer during the battle against the Pokémon Pinchers. Solana then walked down the stairs towards his seat.

"Hi Ben," she said taking a seat by him "Looking for anything special or just taking a break?"

"Nope," replied Ben "Thought I'd just sit back and look through the records of past missions, though there's one I can't seem to access."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"This file, CRISIS OMEGA," he explained showing her "I only came across this about a minute ago and I thought you might know something."

"That file?" called a familiar voice. Kellyn then hopped onto a nearby seat and went beside Ben. "There's a good reason why that's always locked down. Not even Professor Hastings is willing to shed any light on this incident since we stored the mission record."

"Why?" asked Ben. Solana and Kellyn exchanged looks around them before then turning to Ben.

"There's a very good reason why no one talks on the Legion of Doom," explained Solana in a whisper "They were the worst threat ever to our cause."

"Because they almost put us out of business," concluded Kellyn. Ben was now even more intrigued. He never imagined in the corners of Fiore and Almia there would be any larger threats than the surfacing of Go-Rock-Squad or Team Dim Sun in those regions respectively. He even thought the Pokémon Pinchers were possibly worse in that case, but this sounded more serious.

"Alright, now you've got me interested," he said.

"If we tell you this, no one else, not even Summer must know," replied Kellyn.

"Don't worry," whispered Ben "I'll be as silent as a Ghost-Type."

"Alright then," huffed Solana "It all began shortly after we put Team Dim Sun behind bars for good..."

**To be continued... in the past...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Legion Assembles

_2 Years Ago shortly after the Team Dim Sun Crisis..._

Unlike most places, night doesn't usually fall around Fiore that dark, except on a few occasions like summer months especially in Fall City. There's no soft grey twilight breeze over the darkened city as if somebody had already decided to switch off all light there was, at least inside the buildings. This limited the usage of power because energy bills had recently risen because of extensive damage to the power grid that was still under repairs from Go-Rock Squad's attempt to conquer the region a few years back.

Of course, there were the street lamps that were still on during the evening, but to those outside of their range of light, human or Pokémon, they had to be really clever to navigate through complete darkness. There are usually three ways of navigating this way. One was having very good eyesight to even see in pitch black conditions. Two was to just have any Pokémon they owned use Flash to act as a lantern like Bellsprout for example. Or the third was extensive training in the criminal underworld. The two figures that walked through the shadows of the city's power array had obviously went for option three.

The tallest figure was clad in dark purple armor covering his chest, arms, back and legs and had red and blue colored tubes connected from his backpack which looked like a huge battery pack to his grey helmet. An Electabuzz and Raichu were following him from the back, side by side. The other figure who was slightly shorter was also clad in armor plating, only the color scheme on one side of his body was bright red whilst the other was a lime green appeal. The same also went for both his eyes and his hair in the exact same manner. Walking behind him was a Sudowoodo and Nidorino. The purple clad figure held out a long object with an open gap that held sparks crackling at both ends.

"I thought you'd said this city was highly secured by those Pokémon Rangers," he said.

"Of course it is!" replied the other figure "I put the right hands into the right bribes down the black market and they scoop up schematics for this place!"

"Then who would the puny teenage boy on our tail would be?" the first figure asked "We no sooner drain the power grid and have him all over us. Did you cheat somebody down there? Are they looking for payback Dopble?"

"Cheat him?!" Dopble snapped back "He wouldn't even lay down a fair hand Neox!" The two then stopped arguing to hear a rattle come from a few meters. Fortunately for the rangers pursuing them, they along with their Pokémon were continuing forward. Now was their chance to emerge and surprise them.

"Lunick, I've finally got them in my sights," he whispered to the figure on his right "I'm going in!"

"Wait kid!" the older ranger called. This however caught the attention of the two criminals who then sighted the younger ranger before them. Kellyn kept his distance from Neox and his partner in crime knowing what they were capable of. The point of an ambush is to stay quiet so your prey doesn't know you are waiting but as of recognition of Pokémon Rangers, Dopble or any of their Pokémon couldn't stay quiet about that at all.

"Oh, it's that organization of training 'puny' little kids to become big hotshots of the world, or something like that" he rambled "What's your beef with us?"

"How about we ask him when he's on the ground, dropped dead!" replied Neox "Electabuzz, Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" The two electric Pokémon then launched seperate electrical beam attacks at Kellyn. The ranger had no problem back-flipping to dodge the attacks but was knocked over from an unexpected third attack from the villain's weapon. Neox then stepped over Kellyn with his weapon held out.

"He doesn't look so tough for the same kid who saved Almia along with his 'girlfriend'," Dopble scoffed "Gonna be a shame to crush her 'crush'." Before Kellyn could even protest on that matter or that Neox could even attempt to charge up his weapon, his arms was pulled from behind and binded together by some plastic cable. Lunick had sneaked up behind the villain and had him bagged.

"Dopble! Do something!" grumbled Neox. Neox's partner in crime did do something, he ran off not before recalling his Sudowoodo and Nidorino.

"Darn it! Dopble got away again!" moaned Kellyn.

"So I see," replied Lunick "Let's get him over to the authorities and head on back to the Fiore Union." As the two rangers left the power array with an unlucky villain, no one noticed a shadow from above watching the entire incident.

* * *

_Later at Fiore Ranger Union..._

"So how would you rate my performance compared to the incidents with Team Dim Sun?" asked Kellyn.

"Well from what Lunick has told me," answered Solana "I'd say you were a bit in over your head so, not bad on playing bait unintentionally." Kellyn sighed in both relief and a bit of annoyance. The whole hero thing on his assignments on Almia had definitely made him slightly more overconfident than usual. Still, it was only one minor incident, what could possibly go wrong on the next few assignments. Oh how little Kellyn and the other rangers knew little of what was to come. A threat that would shake their entire operation and make it crumble to dust.

* * *

_Over in your typical criminal underworld setting..._

"I know how those rangers think. They'll take us down one by one until their so called peace in human and Pokémon lives actually exists," Dopble muttered to himself. He was sitting in an underground bar which was also the hiding place of many pieces of stolen loot from other criminals in the underworld itself. Even the trophies of Pokémon themselves from Pokémon Poachers were littered over the walls. He was a regular guest here. So was a slim, light muscle toned man swimming a few laps in the pool beside some of the tables. The swimmer wore what appeared to be fins on his shoulders and back. He surfaced and went beside Dopble.

"Are you still going on about those rust-bucket kids of an organization?" the swimmer asked whose name was Maelstrom. Dopble glanced at the Australian accented swimmer.

"Hey!" he called "I'm not the only one whose having schemes squashed by them. Just ask Go-Rock, Dim Sun, even Neox as of now." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a short hunchbacked criminal coated in toxic gunge over his black armor. Maelstrom sighed at this, Venomia had recently been a pain in the back from his earnings in the criminal underworld and this was another rambling or so of his.

"Blasted rangers," he spoke "Always having to clean up my intended mess."

"Even for kids, they do have talent, I give them that," replied Maelstrom. Just as he finished his sentence, the revving of a motorcycle was heard from outside before the hyperactive villain that was driving burst through the door and fell down the stairs.

"Dartia," groaned Dopble "Always have to make an entrance like that, don't you?"

"Sorryaboutthat!" he explained in a very fast tone "Rangersonmytailyetagain!LeastIalwayslosethembecauset hey'remessingwiththenewkingofspe edDartiaandanyonewhogetsinmy wayfeelstheburn!Althoughweshouldstartgetting aplantotakethemdownsoonorcra shandburnourselves!"

"Did that make any sense?" asked Venomia.

"Beats me," replied Maelstrom "Though I assume the rangers have been bugging him about his speed again." It appeared since the fall of Team Dim Sun that everyone was now living happier safer lives within Alima and Fiore... Well almost everyone. In criminal hideouts such as this very place, all talk was about the Pokémon Rangers. Criminals who attempted to dominate cities, even entire regions or make a misery out of other people and Pokémon lives, were now afraid of bumping into Top Rangers such as Solana, Lunick, Kate and Kellyn themselves and having their plans foiled. There was now general agreement among the criminal underworld. Something had to be done and now but no one knew what.

A mysterious tall figure clad in pure black armor, the one master criminal remained silent. No one knew of his real name other than his criminal alias Black Phantom. No one had spoken to or heard from or about him for a month and rumors had spread that maybe he was eventually captured and was working to bust the rest of the criminal underworld. They were wrong however. There were a lot of criminals that had went missing since the fall of Team Dim Sun.

"If only I could get my filthy hands on those kids and show them a piece of our mind!" growled Dopble.

"I hate those rangers," buzzed another criminal from above. Carapace from his insect armor was buzzing above the ground of the bar to pass some time. He too was annoyed from his string of failed schemes in recruiting Bug-Type Pokémon as part of his personal "armada". There was a long awkward silence in the room that left the criminals uneasy.

"Don't start packing your things yet."

That voice belonged to Black Phantom. The criminals noticed the tall thief enter the room, wielding a giant staff with a mace on top and a sharp razor edge on the bottom. Everyone greeted him by just nodding their heads before brooding once again. Dopble then turned his head to see he was headed towards his table and looking at him.

"Well Dopble," he spoke in a thick German accent "What's the matter? You say you're twice as fast as other villains in thinking, but here you are sulking over nothing." He then turned to Dartia saying "You're the swiftest of the underworld yet you spend your time cooling your jets here." Black Phantom then glanced at Carapace and said "As for you, you have potential in putting a sting in those kids' butts and well... you're just hanging out."

"Listen BP," replied Venomia "No one knows where you've been working out and why should we listen to those words of yours? You've haven't been doing a lot of action lately." Black Phantom then smugly laughed, something Venomia wasn't expecting.

"Unlike all of you," he explained "I have been doing my homework. I have been gathering intel on the Rangers. They're brave, strong and have a will but what they lack is being sneaky as of now. They fail to keep an eye out for any weaknesses and I believe we may be the ones to expose their weakness as I have been learning their every move."

"Andwhatdidyoufind?!" garbled Dartia. Surprisingly, Black Phantom was able to make out his words as he then spoke "First, I have something to say to all of you. You have grown soft and weak in your spare time. The Rangers work as a team and that's their strength. If we want to beat them, we need a different kind of team. Not the kind like Go-Rock or Dim Sun but one that backs up each other's strengths and covers each other's weaknesses."

"Ha!" spat Dopble "Maybe we can all sit around and sing songs just to show how well we 'co-operate'." Black Phantom at this comment knocked over Dopble with his staff and held the razor end at his neck.

"You have either two choices; either join forces or spend the rest of your miserable criminal life sulking until the rangers foil your next scheme!" he snapped "We will beat them with their own tricks. They are Pokémon Rangers... We are a Legion of Doom."

"Yeah, I'm listening," replied Maelstrom. Black Phantom smirked at this.

"So I propose our first plan to break our final member Neox out of prison." Everyone looked at each other with slight nervousness as this was almost a scheme bound to fall apart.

"And how do you propose we do that?" replied Carapace.

"The way they gain new recruits," explained Black Phantom "We're giving them an extra ranger."

**So who is this extra ranger Black Phantom plans on adding to the ranks of the goodies? Find out next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
